carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fall
'The Fall '''is the three-part final episode in the fifth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the one-hundred tenth to one-hundred twelfth episode overall. Plot Part 1 The episode starts with small, last pellet of mineral picked by an SCV. The scene zooms out to reveal other SCVs gone impoverished and tattered due to insufficient minerals. As he looks around, the base is completely untidy: buildings impaired, mineral fields depleted, and MULEs gone into pieces. Young SCV gives him an attention to comfort, but the father simply slouches miserably. The newsboy SCV hands newsletters for anyone, as the other SCV takes it, he reads that "Mineral Market Crashed!!!" along with other articles like the executor gone wealthy and other nexuses popping up everywhere. On the battlefield outside their base, three races have been succumbed in loss aftermath the battles. However, the swarm of zerg approaches, composing of zerglings, roaches, hydralisks, overlords, swarm hosts, and ultralisks. The poor terran forces shiver in fear as they are outnumbered. The SCV says he is ready until Derpfestor's neural parasite stabs him and lassos him around. Terran units retreat to their main base, Sgt. Patches and Crackhead prepare as worn-out supply depots raised as final defense line. Banelings roll in. Widow miners attempt to blast them with sentinel missiles, but banelings reach the target, thus supply depots are breached. Thor is blown into pieces as many multitudes of basic zerg units overwhelm him, and the banshee tries to shoot them while still invisible. One of the brood lords drop a huge ball of broodlings and dances during the explosion. A lift-off command center floats on top of him, its rocket engines burning the brood lord's face. Marines stick together and shoot the rushing zerg swarm, but burrowed lurkers kill them using spikes. Ultralisk shoves both Patches and Crackhead towards the barracks, detonating the building since it is at low HP. Patches hopelessly asks, "Where's my evac?!" Medivac pilot launches with her dropship for rescue, and its passenger ghost points at Patches signaling for evacuation. However, the ship is covered in the infestor's fungal growth, but Derpfestor fails to mind-control it since his tentacle is out of reach. Patches facepalms by a fiasco. The episode ends with two heroic marines cower and hold each other helplessly under the ultralisk's shadow. Part 2 Many scenes from previous episode were replayed, except Derpfestor has captured the medivac dropship and plays with it while spitting raspberries. Both Patches and Crackhead still hold each other closely when the ultralisk steps near them. Medivac Pilot is unable to maneuver her ship's controls. Ghost climbs up the ship's ceiling door and lands on the ground--Derpfestor quickly burrows to hide--before aiming a nuclear strike at the ultralisk. Derpfestor slams the ghost using the dropship, cancelling the nuclear target. However, Bob the Ragelot punctures the ultralisk's head from inside and frees himself. When the zealot eyes on both marines, Patches and Crackhead scream and flee from Bob's swooping psi blade. Recovering from hit, the ghost looks around and finds the neural parasite's base. He aims an EMP shot towards the source to detect hidden infestor. As the EMP hits the target, it also affects the dark templar, removing his permanent cloaking ability. Exposed, Derpfestor tunnels away, releasing medivac dropship. The ship lands behind the dark templar, and Medivac Pilot crawls away. The templar then shows his skills off using his shadow scythe, by spinning and turning his weapon and body around. Surprisingly, the ghost simply uses snipe ability, killing the dark templar in one shot. During the intense battle with many background siege tanks in siege mode, Sgt. Patches is shown kiting the lurker as the lurker burrows and unburrows repeatedly to reach its attack range. He makes it to the siege tanks, but the off-screen viper abducts them, and he runs away from the chasing lurker. Siege tanks destroy the protoss main base whilst the stalker climbs on the gateway and blinks away. Mothership core attacks swarm of zerglings using ping pong balls. Sentry tickles the ravager but the exhausted overlord crashes him from above. Colossus uses thermal lances onto the crowd until another ultralisk stampedes it, followed by group of stalkers. As Bob the Ragelot chases the marines away, he notices the last nexus. His executor is departing the cause, carrying luggages overfilled with minerals. He also realizes that probes are poorly damaged and his bases are neglectedly destroyed. Overwhelmed with wrath, he kills the zerg units on his way until he reaches the executor. Derpfestor has other plans to finish the war once and for all. He uses his neural parasite again, which directly controls the nuclear missile drifting on space. Bob charges towards the executor as a revenge for being delinquent and greedy, but the infestor swings the nuclear bomb around the space platform and hits its underside, annihilating the whole battlefield. Part 3 Many scenes from Part 2 were replayed, when Derpfestor used nuclear strike on the whole battlefield. During the massive explosion, Sgt. Patches and Crackhead separate from each other towards the open space along with shattered platforms, and Bob the Ragelot fails to execute the executor in one pierce and blasts away with the executor. Marine on the rotating platform tries to rescue Crackhead levitating on space, but unable to reach their grip.The platform's other side with steel beams rotates towards Crackhead, pushing him away. And thor collides with him, sending him to other way around. Zerg queen, zerglings. baneling. and probe are trapped on another shattered platform. Sgt. Patches and Medivac Pilot (now a medic) protect themselves on another platform, deflecting mutalisk's glaive wurms and corruptor's parasite spores. A pylon rotates around the platform's axis, but nearby photon cannon activates and powers down as pylon's power field is moving around. Patches dodges from lurker's subterranean spines charging at him, and jumps to other debris and then floats away, followed by Medic. As the lurker takes a peek, he notices Patches using missile turret, alternatively shooting missiles at the lurker, despite the fact that a turret attacks air units only. Meanwhile, Bob is floating on space aimlessly. The executor passes by, and Bob tries to sprint using charged boots, but he couldn't move but simply spinning around. He wisely grabs one of the mutalisks flying by in order to drag himself towards the executor. Two pylons at the nexus shoots with rifles at fleet of battlecruisers, under the influence of mothership core's photon overcharge. The battlecruisers then uses yamato cannon at the mothership core, then the latter reacts by using mass recall, teleporting itself at another nexus. But the cannons still follow it, and the core is destroyed, descending on the ground. The mining units, even probes, smack it using nailed planks. The camera zooms out to reveal massive number of air units. Armada of battlecruisers, fleet of carriers, and swarm of corruptors and vikings are busy in many battles. Bob ricochets off overlords, popping them like a balloon, as he chases the executor still zooming away from him, and he finally captures him aground. Aiming his psi blade to finish off the traitor, he notices the rumbling ground underneath their feet. Nydus worm resurfaces suddenly, sending two protoss off the platform again. Due to being on rotating separated platform, nydus worm throws zerg ground units on the space like a hurricane, while the nydus canal loads massive count of zerglings, roaches and hydralisks. Crackhead is still drifting hopelessly on space with passing air units, but the corruptor flies towards him. Sgt. Patches save his friend with his missile turret. However, the platform full of banelings is moving towards Crackhead. The marine panics and Patches covers his eyes, not wanting to see his friend's fate, along with Medic. Reaper launches with jetpacks and grabs Crackhead to safety, but they are ended up in overlord's mouth. The platforms experience the planetary gravity as they reach the new planet's atmosphere. The gravitational pull causes them to burst into pieces, especially the missile turret. Both Patches and Medic are defenseless against burning air friction as they accelerate their falling, thus taking damage. With no other options to survive, the Medic uses heal to let her boyfriend live while she experiences suit burns and cracks on her helmet. Sgt. Patches weep by her sacrifice, remembering his pleasant times when they first met, had a date, and rode with their friends. Both splashdown, and the marine survives underwater, but the Medic descends to the depths of the sea, and everything goes black. The scene fades in to executor abducted by the large terran ship. The executor places his briefcase of unlimited plunder of minerals. Cybernetic tentacles surround the briefcase, and the silhouette is shown. Terran adjutant appears on the light. Characters * Sgt. Patches * Crackhead * Marines * SCVs * Young SCV * Marauder * Hellbat/Hellion * Thor * Banshee * Derpfestor * Zerglings * Roaches * Hydralisks * Overlords * Swarm hosts * Broodlings * Ultralisks * Lurkers * Medivac Pilot * Ghost * Dark templar * Bob the Ragelot * Siege tanks * Viper (offscreen) * Stalkers * Mothership core * Ravager * Sentry * Colossus * Obnoxious Executor * Probes * Queen * Mutalisks * Corruptors * Battlecruisers * Carriers * Vikings * Reaper * Adjutant Trivia * Unlike "Alliance" episodes on Season 3, this episode is split into three separate episodes, while the former has two merged episodes and the next one. * The twenty-seventh episode on Season 5 surpasses the episode count on Season 3 with only twenty six episodes. * This is the final episode of Season 5 of StarCrafts, as its trailer was aired on October 14, 2017. * Since "The Duel" was aired on July 15, 2017, this StarCrafts-''canon episode was finally aired after three months, skipping over two co-op episodes, "Fenix & Zagara" and "Dehaka & Swann". * This is the first appearance of Young SCV since "Protoss Party". * Brood lord made his iconic act for the third time, dropping a ball of brood lords and "GG" letters and dancing during the battle, since "Alliance Part 2" and "Crude Brood". Three brood lords in that scene are actually reused due to their old animation style. * This is the second time zergling licking a marine, first was in "Heart of the Swarm Opening". * Medivac Pilot appears on this episode for the first time in Season 5 since "BroodWar Ep 9". * This is the second time both Patches and Crackhead encounter their archenemy Derpfestor after "Alliance" episodes. * On "Previously!" scene in Part 2, Derpfestor doesn't use fungal growth and instead reaches the medivac dropship with his neural parasite. This may be intentional to change the way the infestor does in-game since targeting the fungal growth away from cliff may be not allowed and that the dropship is already close to neural parasite's range. ** He plays with another transport ship again since "ArchOnslaught" using warp prism. * Bob the Ragelot finally appears from ultralisk alive since he was devoured in "Executive Decisions". * This is the second time a viper abducts siege tanks after "Alliance Part 3." * Sentry tickles the ravager again since "Ravager Ravenger". * The scene where colossus and ultralisk attack the crowd is reused from "Alliance Part 2". However, their red team color is changed to enemy colors. * This is the first time a protoss unit attacks the fellow protoss. However, the executor isn't a playable protoss. * It is odd that, on first part of the episode, the terran are penniless and impoverished. In later two parts of episode, they have already massive terran army and fleet. * Lurker is using spines through the open space again like in "Lurking About". * This is the first time missile turret is used against the ground unit, breaking the in-game logic. * Oddly, since nydus worm resurfaces on very small, enclosed space, zerg units would've been forced to stop entering. * The reaper who had been floating on space makes his appearance since his cameo on "Colossal Mistake". * Three episodes are replayed when Sgt. Patches remembers his time with Medivac Pilot (as medic), "All for One", "Protoss Party" and "Season 4 Episode 0" * Beeping sound after the executor enters the ship is a morse code, read as ".-. . -.. / .. ... / -. --- - / -.. . .- -.." and translated as "RED IS NOT DEAD." ** This mysterious message was first revealed in "Season 4, Episode 0" on the static screen. * .There are twelve 9's in a twelve-digit number, read as: "999,999,999,999" or "Nine hundred ninety-nine billion, nine hundred ninety-nine million, nine hundred ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred ninety-nine." * This is the first appearance of terran adjutant since "Halloween Special 2016" one year ago. * At closer inspection in adjutant's silhouette, there is a rounded box-shaped silhouette at left side of the screen, and a shadowed, elongated object is wider than the adjutant's. It may be confirmed that the mysterious silhouette is red-teamed Derpfestor. ** However, as adjutant appears, there is a SINGLE purple wire and rest of the wires' different colors have more than one strands, indicating that it belongs to purple Derpfestor using neural parasite ability on the adjutant. However, in logical explanation, Derpfestor was last seen in the second part of episode after he used nuclear strike underneath him. * Music used: ** "Exit the Premises" by Kevin MacLeod ** "I Am a Man Who Will Fight for Your Honor"'' by Chris Zabriskie﻿ In-game References * The terran base and its units are shown worn-out in quality. This is because they have low health and they run out of minerals to repair their buildings. * Derpfestor is unable to reach his neural parasite to capture medivac dropship because of infestors' limited range in-game, unlike in "Alliance Part 1" where he mind-controlled mothership in close distance. * All mining units attacking the downed mothership core may be because of their failed scouting tactic on protoss base with mothership core able to use defensive power on pylons and nexus in order to attack them. Cultural references * The dramatic opening scene of impoverished terran base on first part of episode is a reference to the Great Depression ''occurred in 1930s when almost every unemployed citizen built shacks on the ground and became squatters. ** The newspaper article about mineral loss is a reference to the ''Stock Market Crash of 1929 when Wall Street had its stocks catastrophically crashed, thus the beginning of the Great Depression. * Lightsaber effects from Star Wars ''series is used on the dark templar's shadow scythe, and he acts like Darth Maul in ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. * The dark templar showing his swordplay in a confrontation with the ghost before being shot easily is a reference to Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark when Indy shot the Arab swordsman in similar manner. * Many scenes on Part 3 may be inspired from science-fiction thriller film Gravity ''where team of astronauts take their risks to save themselves from being trapped in space.'' * "Oprah Money Level" written on the executor's mineral brief case. This is a reference to the lagtv "Will Chesse Fail" episode youtu.be/gLVJq2MHHmk?t=9m46s . Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes